1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information processing unit such as a notebook personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a notebook PC).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional notebook PCs are equipped with a rubber foot made of rubber or a resin having elastomeric properties in order to absorb an impact applied when being placed on a desk or the like. Also, when a face of a notebook PC placed on a desk or the like is referred to as a bottom face, and a side including a pivot shaft for opening and closing a display portion is referred to as a back face, the rubber feet have an effect of absorbing an impact and minimizing damage to a casing when the PC suddenly is dropped in the direction of the bottom face or the back face. JP 2007-241511 discloses an information processing unit including a rubber foot.
However, conventional notebook PCs often are configured so as to have a flat casing back face portion. For example, as shown in FIG. 6, a notebook PC 100 is self-supporting when being arranged so as to stand upright on a desk or the like. Since a casing back face portion 100a of the notebook PC 100 has a small contact area, a position when the PC stands self-supported is unstable. Therefore, if the notebook PC 100 suffers a small disturbance, the PC will fall in the direction of a top face of a second casing 102 (a casing including a liquid crystal display) as indicated by arrow Y or in the direction of a bottom face of a first casing 101 (a casing including a keyboard) as indicated by arrow X. As a result, the notebook PC may be broken or damaged.